Pandamonium
by Firey-Earth-Girl
Summary: an abusive father back to hanut her, a best friend reappared again, what else could go wrong? lexi a girl having to move over and over just to get away from bad memories that her father caused her, before he went to prison. 'Murderer'. There is romance
1. Pandamonium

**Hi this is my first own story. please give some advice to me and i will concider it. Thanks.  
**Firey-Earth-Girl****

**

* * *

**

Pandamonium

***

Right now I'm on my way to Art, actually I'm trying to kill time, 5 minutes until the hollow, ear shattering, metal bell sounds off. I see my brown hair falling out of my tight bobble; I look down at my scruffy clothes dark blue denim trousers and black Aiden T-shirt, peaking out of my black trench coat all complete with Ed-Hardy Converse. " Lexi Langton, come with me" I turned to the ruff, callused voice. Gre-eat like my day couldn't get _any worse_. The one person I did _not_ want to see, at least for today was, Mr. Starley, the principal, as I was following him the horrid pleasing screeching, echoing around my ears. _Finally_. The day was over. " Bye" I spoke monotone, he looked shocked, not from the fact that the bell had gone, but, because of me. Nobody had ever heard me talk not even my family.

Taking long, brisk strides to get out of that chicken pen and hasty. My day _is _going to go to the underworld when I got home. But, at least I got away from the popular's. My head down, I walked out of the battered door of West Virginia High.

Walking around the shabby streets with shards of glass and plastic contaminating the floor, with the synthetic yellow tinge lighting at least 20 yards of its reach. Walking past alleyway, past alleyway, with a mist of moisture in sync with my exhaling breath. My skin crawled I heard the sound of steel or tin hitting the ground. Walking a step back, looking at the black hole of an alleyway, stretching on and on, for what seamed forever. The moonlight hitting a face I couldn't see. Unfearing onyx eyes staring me down, as if I was a child. He stepped out, in to the light, to see a black attire covering his personal. I feel as if I know him, the familiar stranger…

His eyes locked on me, as if he were searching for something.

I quickly recovered from the shock of seeing him there and swiftly put my mask on, I marched onwards. As I did so, I couldn't get his face out of my mind. I shivered not from the cold, but from the fact that, for the first time in five years, I was scared…

* * *

I scurried home, walking into the furnace, cashmere soft walls and the bright florescent lights stung my eyes, for getting used to darkness of the night. I stumbled up the even staircase and had come across my siblings, Alexa, short for Alexandra and my little brother, Jackson, as my mother was charging them to bed. I murmured what I think was a, "Goodnight" but with exhaustion taking over me, my words began to slur. I shut my bedroom door and managed to knock myself over my study table, as I flopped on the bed, I fell into a dreamless state.

Two strange lumps slowly dragged themselves onto my bed, I knew how it was, actually who _they _was. My mother would always bribe them, _every_ Saturday _and Sunday_, for them to get me up, if people (fourteen plus) would have a right state of mind, for instance my mum, they would _not _get me up in a morning, but seeing as though its my brother and sister, ill 'be nice', even though it's not in my vocabulary. Fingers started to poke me; I raised myself like a mummy, and quickly started to tickle them both in the sides,

" It's an ambush" Alexa giggled, trying to steal air as she was specking. I finally let them go, they ran,

" cowards" I smirked. But, with my words slurring it sounded like 'hwerds'.

* * *

A few hours later and im walking, correction being dragged, down to the mall by outcast 'group', to get new gear, so we can scare to freshmen year. 5 minutes passed, and im dieing (fugitively, not literally)

"can I go now" I moaned, at the nearest people, Danny and Beccy

"No, Lexi not yet, you've only just got here" Beccy said annoyed.

Then, I saw him, the person who made me scared, from 7 years of age to the beginning of my 11th year of age. The man that both, physically and mentally, scarred me, I still recognize the face anywhere, the sandy hair; the sharp features of his shark jaw and spiky cheekbones, My _Father_…

I ran, ran away from the present and the future, it's all over, my life is ending, at least he didn't know where we were living yet, I ran a marathon, to get home. I'll tell my friends, an excuse for running off, though some of them will know when they see, Hopefully.

I told my mother everything from where I was, to what colour socks _he_ was wearing, Ok exaggeration there. Then, I retreated back to my haystack upstairs, and tried to fall asleep. But, something in the back of my mind, that was nagging me but it wasn't about whom I saw today. No, it was the boy, yesterday. Suddenly it clicked, Drew Nightingale, that name and face took me back to 5 years, when I first started school, he was there with me, my first real best friend, before his family took him and disappeared into thin air. He was back, but for how long?, in fact why was he here?, did he come to warn me?, how did my dad know we were all here?, why? How? All of these questions were running through my mind as I blacked out into _oblivion……_

* * *

ReViEw!!! please \/ \/ \/.


	2. voteing

***lol**

**(2010)~***

Ok... so i was thinking to either add one more chapter to this, only to make it a two-shot or something **OR make it into a full book/story**

im putting up a poll. so vote for what you should think i should do with this thank you

**Firey-Earth-Girl**

* * *

Lol random input of line! XD

**THE POLL IS NOW ON MY PROFILE PLEASE VOTE NOW! :P. or you could just REVIEW if you want...**


End file.
